Who woulda thought?
by Legendkillerfan
Summary: its mi second story its a new pairing that u guys arent use 2, plz r&r!BTW this was b4 Eddie died!


Who woulda thought?

John Cena took one last look at the crowd as he walked backstage after SmackDown that night.

He smiled and said hi to one of the stagehand as he headed to his locker room "Yo Cena, wanna join us at the club after?" his friend Rey Mysterio called out "Yeah come on homes please? Think of all the mamacitas that will be there!" His other friend Eddie Gurerreo called out "Yeah I'll meet you two out front" John called back Eddie grinned and gave him the thumbs up. John pushed his door opened and went in to have a shower and get ready.

John grinned as he followed Eddie and Rey into the club the music was upbeat and everyone was on the dance floor, John walked over to a table and Eddie and Rey joined him "Yo I see Torrie" John said grinned as Rey blushed "Hey guys" Torrie said with a smile "Hey Torrie" the guys chorused "Yo Torrie do you wanna dance with Rey?" John asked "Sure" she said with a smile at Rey, Rey blushed and followed her to the dance floor. John looked around to see if he knew anyone and coming through the door was one of his best friends Randy Orton with his girlfriend Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho with his girlfriend Stacy Keibler, "Hey Cena" Randy said with a grin as he came over "Hey" John said with a grin "Hey Trish" "Hey John" she said with a smile, Randy pulled out a chair for Trish then sat down in his chair "Yo dude did ya know im moving to SmackDown?" Randy asked looking over to John "No way" John said his eyes going wide "That's cool" he said with a grin "I know aye" Randy said "Hey babe do you wanna dance?" Randy said looking over at Trish "Yea totally!" she said grinning, Randy took her hand and lead her to the dance floor, John looked at Randy dancing with Trish, Rey dancing with Torrie and Eddie dancing with Michelle. John drained his third glass of beer as his favourite song, Errtime came on "Hey John do you wanna dance?" John looked up to see Victoria standing there "Sure" he said with a grin, he got up and followed her to the floor when the song was blasting full on,

(Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen)  
(This is a Jazze Phizzle productshizzle)

(Whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
Uh, You see errtime that beat go (beat go) I need you to shake that thang, girl  
(uh) yea errtime that beat go  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
uh you see errtime that beat go (beat go) I need you to break that thang, girl  
(uh) yea errtime that beat go  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
Won't ya, uuuhh break it down break it down for me  
don't run outta gas girl  
down break it down for me  
don't run outta gas girl

Since that cop can't see his eyes, who could it be?  
with the newest STL or ?  
? With us behind the? or the new GT  
the continental on blow got them feeling real glo  
till they stomachs stick to, furr real, they grossed out  
19's I come, 22's poke out  
Just to see when they roll out, I'm killin the folks now  
his money just chingy, my money it fold out  
man, this happened vegas, and they hit me for a mil' worth  
how many rappers man can tell you what a mil' worth  
all my life damn worryin bout a meals worth

(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
Uh, You see errtime that beat go (beat go) I need you to shake that thang, girl  
(uh) yea errtime that beat go  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
uh you see errtime that beat go (beat go) I need you to break that thang, girl  
(uh) yea errtime that beat go  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
Won't ya, uuuhh break it down break it down for me  
don't run outta gas girl  
down break it down for me  
don't run outta gas girl  
(Yo yo yo)  
I'm def'er than Jermaine, you could say I'm so so  
Player taylor made, thats a no no  
Sure it a 'aftermath', but I ain't a doctor  
Squad full of 'BG's', city full of them choppas  
Way more 'Game' than the kid with the G-Unit  
Cracks by the gram an hour, thats a G-Unit  
Like Ciara when I'm keeping the 'Goodies'  
Cuz' I'm Jazzy like Pha with a tank in the Hoody  
I'm Like..  
Yea, you need to make your mind up  
Ain't see her by now, you ain't gon' find her  
She looks good, but she looks finer  
Like (whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
Yea, King- Laker, you ain't gotta know  
Baggette , cuz you gotta know  
Got the type that make ya baby momma OD  
Like (whoa whoa whoa whoa)

CHORUS

Bridge:  
Okay, now let me see you do it baby,  
Okay, don't be afraid go now  
And don't be ashamed of how you do it baby,  
Just (whoa whoa whoa whoa)

Nelly  
You see I'm tired of playin games with  
niggaz with money names  
For real money, you lame  
I put your money to shame  
Ha, this ain't cynical(?)  
(Naw) This ain't subliminal  
I'm physical, financial and mental to be a general  
Why the momma types you want a soldier  
Not the type that in the tank but in the Rover  
yea man you at the game orderin refreshments  
I'm on the floor watching my investment  
Buttoned up, some call it grown up look  
I like to call it havin money that fold up look  
That Don Perignon, Chrystal cold up look  
Got her (whoa whoa whoa whoa)

Chorus

(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)

John grinned at Victoria she was a great dancer

He noticed. "So how's Raw?" he asked with a grin "Good, but I hate Eric Bishcoff!" she replied with a smirk.

Randy grinned as he saw John dancing with Victoria, Randy looked at Trish she was so beautiful "Penny for your thoughts?" Trish asked with a smile, "Oh nothing much, just thinking about how lucky I am to have you" Trish laughed "Have you always been quite the charmer?" she asked while looking up "Last time I checked I was" he said with smirk.

Rey felt really happy as he and Torrie danced, he had liked her for so long and now they were dancing! Rey looked over and saw John grinning and mouthed the words to him I TOLD YOU SO! Rey grinned and looked back at Torrie she was smiling at him "Rey I have something to admit" she said "Sure go ahead" Rey replied "I have always had the biggest crush on you" she blurted out now her cheeks were flaming red and she looked really embarrassed, Rey grinned "That's good coz so have I" Torrie's mouth dropped in shock as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

John felt like jumping up and cheering Rey had done it, he had kissed Torrie! "Hey John I have to go coz we're leaving for Toronto early in the mourning but thanks for the dance" Victoria said smiling 'Oh no problem, yo I'll call you" he said with a smile.

Victoria walked back to her room she was sharing with Amy (aka. Lita) "Hey how was the club?" Amy asked as she looked up from the magazine she was reading "It was okay, I danced with John" Victoria said gloomily "But you've had a crush on him for ages and you're not excited?" Amy asked with her eyebrows raised "Well no, I don't think he likes me back" Victoria said with a sigh falling down on to her bed "Nah he's from SmackDown what do you expect?" Amy said with a grin, Victoria laughed "You are so true" Amy grinned "I know I am".

"Yo Esse, guess what?" Eddie called out to John "What?" John asked as he pulled his cap of and ran his hand through his hair "I found out that Victoria likes you!" Eddie grinned, "Nah your lying" John said with a small smile "No jokes" Eddie said with his innocent look on his face, John smiled to himself as he walked down the hall to catering "Could Victoria really like him?" he thought "Nah it's a joke" he thought.

Victoria walked back to her seat they were sitting on a plane to New York where Summer Slam was going to take place "Finally your back!" Amy said with a grin as Victoria slipped into the seat next to her "I was talking to Chris and Dave they were wondering if we wanted to sit with them but I said no" Victoria said as she looked over at Amy, Amy grinned then went back to listening to her ipod, Victoria leaned back in her seat and soon she had fallen asleep.

John looked around the airport as he headed to the place where you got your bags from "Yo, Cena!" John turned around and grinned as he saw Randy walking over "Hey Orton" he said with a smirk "Yo, what are you doing?" Randy asked as he walked with John "I'm getting my bags" John said as he waved to Stacy who was coming out of the gate "Yo I've been here for ten minutes" Randy said with a grin "Yo you wanna come with me?" John asked "Sure I have nothing better to do" John nodded then as he turned to walk through the door he saw Victoria and Amy coming out of the gate and they were standing with Dave Batista, Victoria looked so pretty with her hair In a ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a Von Dutch singlet top. John turned away but was it possible that he was developing feelings for Victoria? John had no idea but he looked over and saw Randy looking at him with a knowing look "What?" John asked, Randy laughed "Why don't you just ask her out?" he asked, John looked at Randy with his eyebrows raised "Are you kidding why would I ask out Gail Kim?" John asked with a pretend angry look, "Bro that ain't funny" Randy said with a grin "Well come on lets go and find my bags" John said jogging over to the elevator, Randy shook his head and sighed but followed.

Victoria sighed as she sat in catering with Dave Batista "Yo, what's the matter Vicks?" Dave asked using his nickname for her "Oh nothing much, just worried about my match at Summer Slam" Dave laughed "Chill girl, your gonna do fine" he said squeezing her hand "Thanks Dave, you are a great friend" Victoria said with a smile, "Yo Vicki, wanna play some Bball?" Chris called out to her "Yeah you're on" Victoria said with a grin she said goodbye to Dave then followed Chris.

John heard some yelling as he and Randy walked through the arena, Randy pushed open a door and inside was a court and playing basketball was Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, Jay Reso (aka. Christian) and Victoria, and Chris and Victoria were wasting the other two. John watched in amazement as Victoria went for a shot and SWISH it went straight through the hoop, "I believe that me and Chris win?" Victoria said with a smirk as Jay cursed and looked embarrassed "K, our turn" John said as he walked over to the court "Yo you know where the exit is right?" John asked with a casual look at Victoria, she glared at him but grabbed her bottle of water and headed out "Dude why did you do that?" Chris asked with a shocked look on his face "Coz, where here who needs her?" John replied, Chris shook his head but grabbed the ball and got ready to start.

Victoria stalked down the hallway, how could she have a crush on such an ignorant, self-obsessed jerk? "Yo what happened to you?" Victoria looked up and saw Kurt Angle standing there "Why would you care?" she asked glaring at him "Calm down, there's no need to throw a spaz I just asked you a question"  
"Oh and I guess you think Im a psycho bitch, right?" Victoria asked with anger in her eyes, Kurt smiled "No I think there's more to you then meets the eye"

Victoria rolled her eyes "Well unfortunately what you see is what you get with me" she said bitterly, Kurt laughed again "No you're like me" Victoria raised her eyebrows "What do you mean?" "You're not afraid to stand out" Victoria smirked "I don't need this" she pushed past him and carried on to her room. Victoria lay on her bed replaying the events that had happened that afternoon she still couldn't believe that John was such a jerk she shook the feeling of hatred out of her head then fell asleep.

John watched the monitor as Victoria won the Woman's title from Gail Kim but to John's shock instead of celebrating Victoria got out of the ring but then turned and hopped into the audience and John noticed that she had a microphone "This title isn't mine it's the fans!" Victoria said and the fans went wild and Victoria grinned as she walked around letting people touch the title.

John grinned he liked Victoria she was tight; she was just so cool "Yo, what you looking at Cena?" John turned around to see Victoria standing there "Yo you wanna get a feed with me?" he said with a grin "Yo you on crack or something coz I ain't gonna go anywhere with you, fool" she said grabbing her bottle of water "Shessh girl that hurt" he said with a grin grabbing his chest like a bullet had hit him "Yeah well get use to it" Victoria said glaring at him walking off, John couldn't believe that Victoria had said that to him. He ran after her but couldn't find her.

Victoria walked down the hallway where Chris and Jay were standing talking "Hey baby girl, I'm really sorry about what Cena did he was out of line" he said walking alongside of her, she smiled "It was no problem, he just bugs me so much" she said turning the corner "Yeah he is a bit full of himself I reckon he gets that off Orton" Chris said grinning, Victoria laughed "Yeah, hey I was gonna go grab a bite to eat wanna come?" Chris grinned "Yeah totally im hungry" Victoria laughed and they headed to catering.

Amy dodged a stagehand as she walked down the hallway looking for Victoria or Trish, "Who are you looking for?" Amy turned around and saw her good friend Jeff Hardy standing there "Jeff! What are you doing here?" Jeff grinned "Thought I might pay you a visit" he said grinning "I have missed you so much!" he grinned "Yeah I know" she smirked "I was just heading to catering wanna come?" she asked "Yeah" was all he said.

Victoria laughed at what Chris had just said, "Chris, I have an idea" she said her eyes lighting up, "Oh oh, that normally means trouble" Chris said laughing, Victoria rolled her eyes "No this is a good idea" Chris raised his eyebrows "Okay hit me" Victoria grinned "Okay how about we have a game of basketball me and you verses Cena and Randy?" Chris grinned "That works me and you can play tomorrow" Victoria was shaking her head "No how about we verse at Survivor Series?" Chris grinned "I like that idea" Victoria smirked and stood up "Okay let's go ask Eric" Chris grinned and followed her to Eric's office.

John leaned back in his seat "Yo dawg, can I tell you something?" he asked looking over at Randy "Yeah go ahead" Randy said looking at John "I think I have feelings for Victoria" Randy jumped up with a grin "I TOLD YOU SO!" Randy said "Yea but the thing is I don't think she likes me because I was so stink to her" Randy grinned "Sorry to say it bro, but you did tell her to get to lost when we were playing basketball, that was pretty sad" John nodded "Can you ask Trish to talk to her or something?" Randy shrugged "I don't know, I mean its kinda big of me to ask her" John looked over at him "True, well there's no way that she would wanna go out with me coz of how mean I was to her" John said and buried his head in his hands, Randy shook his head "Bro your stuffed" Randy said, John nodded "Well I'm gonna go to the gym, see ya later" Randy nodded "Bye".

Victoria smirked as she saw John walk into the gym; she hopped off the treadmill and walked over to him "Sup Cena" she said with a grin, he looked up "Hey" he muttered then headed to the weights, Victoria frowned this wasn't right he normally insulted her for ages and today he practically ignored her she shook her head "What's with you?" John looked up "Just tired I guess, why?" Victoria raised her eyebrows "Well normally you like to tease me and today you ignored me" John looked at her sadly "Sorry bout that" she looked taken aback "Wow, John Cena apologised to me?" he looked at her "So, I gotta go bye" and with saying that he grabbed his bag and headed out the doors.

"So Ames, how have you been?" Jeff asked "Good, well I've been trying to get Victoria and John together but it's really hard" Jeff laughed "Well what do you expect, I mean Victoria and Cena? That's an unlikely match" Amy smiled "Yeah but their so good together when you see them together" Jeff laughed again "Are you sure bacause last i heard Vicki hated him" Amy rolled her eye's "Yeah she does but i think its just an act, so hopefully she will change her mind" Jeff rolled his eyes "Everyonr knows that once Vicks makes her mind up there is no changing it" Amy laughed "Yeah but i hae faith!".


End file.
